A New Begining
by Sora's1
Summary: Sequal (SP?) to The Strangest Thing...also funny haha...review !
1. The Begining

The New Begining  
  
Characters  
  
Rikku-15,Star of the story ((me!))  
  
Billy-21,Rikku's new boyfriend  
  
Setsuna-18,Rikku's Cousin  
  
Tidus-19,Set's Husband  
  
Sora-15,Rikku's Ex  
  
Cloud-20,A friend of them all  
  
Lulu-20,A friend  
  
Auron-35,An old man  
  
Wakka-22,A man with a bad accent  
  
~Scene 1~  
  
Rikku: OK Sora ya know what, IT'S OVER!  
  
Sora: But Rikku I love you, please don't do this.  
  
::Rikku walks away to leave Sora there::  
  
::A tear runs down Sora's face::  
  
*~At Setsuna's house~*  
  
Setsuna: YEA! RIKKU BROKE UP WITH SORA!!  
  
Rikku: SHUT UP BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECK!  
  
::Set flicks Rikku off::  
  
::The phone rings::  
  
Rikku: I'll get it!!!  
  
::Rikku picks it up and it appears to be Rikku's good friend Billy::  
  
Rikku: Hi billy whats up?  
  
Billy: ::On the phone:: Nothing, but I have a question  
  
Rikku: Ok what is it?  
  
Billy: Are you still going out with that dork Sora?  
  
Rikku: No and thank the Lord. Why?  
  
Billy: Well, then would u like to go out with me and be my girlfriend?  
  
Rikku: ::Screams:: YES OF COURSE!!!  
  
Billy: Cool, ok well i have to go practice with the band, Love ya.  
  
Rikku: Ok love ya too, bye.  
  
Billy: Bye  
  
::Rikku hangs up the phone::  
  
::Starts to sing::  
  
Rikku: Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, get down tonight. ::does the Pop::  
  
Setsuna: Rikku STOP!  
  
::There is a knock at the door::  
  
::Rikku opens it to see Sora::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
COFFE BREAK  
  
Rikku: OK PEOPLE THIS IS NOT WORKING!  
  
Sora: What do you mean THIS more like YOU are not working.  
  
Rikku: Sora shut up before I drop kick yo a  
  
Auron: Hey now no fighting or cusing!  
  
Rikku: Bite me Old Hag! ::laughs hystraicly::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rikku: Um...Sora?  
  
Sora: Rikku...I can't let you leave me.  
  
Rikku: Sora it's too late. I already found someone else. I just don't feel the same about you anymore.  
  
Sora: Oh, I see. Fine, whatever bye.  
  
::Sora slowly walks away as Billy's car pulls up in the driveway::  
  
Billy: Hey Rikku.  
  
Rikku: I thought you we're going to practice with the band.  
  
Billy: Well I was, but I came here to see if you wanted to come with me.  
  
Rikku: Um..no thanks I'm gunna stay here. I need to be alone for awhile.  
  
Billy: Well, Ok. ::gets back in his car and drives away::  
  
::Rikku runs up stairs and slams her door::  
  
::Rikku then comes down shuts the front door and runs back up into her room:: (lol)  
  
Rikku (to self): Why did I break up with Sora in the first place?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
COFFEE BREAK  
  
Sora: Well thats a good question!  
  
::Rikku sits and ponders stroking her invisible goatee::  
  
Rikku: I don't really know why.  
  
Sora: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!  
  
Yuna: Stop it you two.  
  
::Rikku smacks Yuna::  
  
Auron: NO IT'S MY DOUGHNUT!!  
  
::everyone looks over to see Auron and Tidus fighting over the last doughnut::  
  
Tidus: YOU ATE THE WHOLE BOX!!  
  
Rikku: ::walks over and eats the doughnut like a rabid squirrel:: There now shut up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::the phone rings and Set answers it::  
  
Set: Hello?  
  
Billy: Yea uh is Rikku there? 


	2. A Spiraling Downfall

Set: Yes, but she's in her room. Can I take a messege?  
  
Billy: Um...no that's ok. I'll call back later. Bye.  
  
Set: Bye ::hangs up the phone::  
  
*~In Rikku's room~*  
  
Rikku: I don't think I should really be with Billy. He's great and all, but too old. I need to call him.  
  
::Rikku picks up the phone and dials Billy's number::  
  
::after a couple of rings he picks it up::  
  
Billy: Uh yea hello?  
  
Rikku: Billy it's me and I think we should see other people.  
  
Billy: Oh, um ok sure. Talk to you later bye.  
  
Rikku: How rude! ::slams down the phone::  
  
Billy: Rikku, you put it on the receiever wrong.  
  
Rikku: SHUT UP! ::hangs it up::  
  
*~Billy's House~*  
  
Girl: Who was that?  
  
Billy: Uh...my sister, but you're not my sister. ::rolls over on to her::  
  
*~Set's House~*  
  
::Rikku walks down the stairs towards the door::  
  
Set: Where the hell are you going?  
  
Rikku: Out. ::Opens the door and walks out::  
  
Set: Ok...  
  
::Rikku nears Sora's house, but stops to look in the front window to see Sora making out with Kairi::  
  
Rikku: YOU LITTLE @#$%*&@!!!  
  
::Rikku runs home:: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
COFFEE BREAK  
  
Rikku: THAT'S NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT.  
  
Sora: RIKKU! She was choking on one of the stupid bon-bon's that were on the table.  
  
Rikku: Oh. Kairi you're slow.  
  
Kairi: Bring it biatch!  
  
Rikku: Oh! IT'S ALREADY BEEN BRUNG!  
  
::Kairi and Rikku burst out into a dance battle::  
  
Rikku: I knew all of those hours off DDR would pay off someday! 


	3. The Soga Continues

::Everyone gathers around to see the girls dancing::  
  
Crowd: Go rikku! It's your birthday!  
  
::Rikku stops::  
  
Rikku: It's my birthday?  
  
Crowd: NO! It's from a song. Now continue dancing!  
  
Rikku: Aw...poopie (lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Sora noticed her out of the corner of his eye::  
  
Sora: Kairi, I think you should leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hey ya'll tehe. I can't think of much right now so Review with ideas! I hope you like it so far. A mix between drama and comedy.  
  
Maybe someone should get killed or something. Submit ideas! *^_^* thankies!! 


End file.
